


Panic

by DottieCookiez88



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, POV Original Character, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DottieCookiez88/pseuds/DottieCookiez88
Summary: He fought back the buzzing pounding into his skull ready to envelop him, take him away and replace him with a shell of himself overshadowed by the gasps for air and the immense panic drilling itself into his skull.Or Nika chose to write a panic attack scene instead of sleeping





	Panic

**Author's Note:**

> This is me at midnight 30 trying to sleep because I have school tomorrow but thought writing a panic attack Would be fun. Enjoy

He fought back the buzzing pounding into his skull ready to envelop him, take him away and replace him with a shell of himself overshadowed by the gasps for air and the immense panic drilling itself into his skull. 

He was aware of the situation he was in, he was aware of the panic attack he felt slowly taking control. 

He shook uncontrollably as he tried to find an out. He racked his brain for a mechanism to help pull him from the darkness he fell into. Despite his search, his mind did nothing to provide comfort or aid. 

His panic increased and he lost control. He collapsed to the ground and pulled his knees to his chest. 

His gasps and pants grew quicker and evolved into heaves. Desperately he tried to fill his lungs, yet doing nothing more than worsen the situation. 

Slowly spots filled his vision and he stumbled onto the line between conscious and unconscious. He wavered slightly, fighting the forced exhaustion from lack of air. 

He tried his best to stay conscious, tried to keep himself awake. To no avail he slumped limply to the ground deathly still. 

His breaths evened out and he fell into a deep slumber.


End file.
